


Хвосты на телевидении

by RobertDowneyjr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertDowneyjr/pseuds/RobertDowneyjr
Summary: - Питер, Питер, включи телевизор. Семнадцатый канал, Питер, включи телевизор, ты еще не видел? Питер, бегом включи телевизор, засранец, я тебе уже полчаса не могу дозвониться, Питер, твою мать, ты меня слышишь? – на одном дыхании протянул парень, и лишь после начал быстро дышать, восполняя запас кислорода в организме.- Сейчас, уже включаю, - тяжело вздыхая, Питер нащупал на тумбочке пульт, пару раз переключил каналы и замер, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на экран.





	Хвосты на телевидении

\- Питер, мать его Хейл! Быстро поднял свою задницу с кровати и ответил мне! – на всю квартиру из динамиков домашнего телефона раздался голос Стилински.   
  
Питер давно планировал от него избавиться (от телефона, не от парня), но всё никак руки не доходили. А теперь, спасибо Стайлзу, наконец дошли – дотянувшись до аппарата, оборотень одной рукой поднял его, выдернул шнур из стены и запустил в долгий полет. Судя по отсутствию звука удара – то сразу через окно на улицу. Правда вот, ему это не совсем помогло. Как только Стайлз понял, что с домашним телефоном стало что-то не так, он тут же начал наяривать на мобильник оборотня, который находился слишком далеко от мужчины, чтобы им тоже куда-то запустить. Мученически застонав, Питер оторвал заспанное лицо от подушки, сел на кровати, пару раз вздохнул, подавляя мысли о кровожадном убийстве Стилински, и наконец-то снял трубку, сразу держа телефон на расстоянии метра от уха, ведь Стайлз тут же начал трещать в трубку:  
  
\- Питер, Питер, включи телевизор. Семнадцатый канал, Питер, включи телевизор, ты еще не видел? Питер, бегом включи телевизор, засранец, я тебе уже полчаса не могу дозвониться, Питер, твою мать, ты меня слышишь? – на одном дыхании протянул парень, и лишь после начал быстро дышать, восполняя запас кислорода в организме.   
  
\- Сейчас, уже включаю, - тяжело вздыхая, Питер нащупал на тумбочке пульт, пару раз переключил каналы и замер, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на экран.   
  


За сутки до этого

  
  
\- Питер, ну давай поедем на вечеринку, там будет весело, - ныл Стайлз, крепко вцепившись в руку Питера, сидящего рядом с ним. Они стояли в пробке уже минут десять, так что Стилински практически повис на мужчине, пытаясь его разжалобить. Он знал, как много мужчина работал в последнее время, как он устал, и считал, что поход на вечеринку сможет расслабить его и дать возможность глотнуть немного свежего воздуха. Кто в семнадцать лет так не считает? Тем более, Стайлз уже заныкал достаточное количество аконита, которое позволит и Питеру, и Малии, которая тоже идет с ними, отключить систему регенерации и они смогут напиться.   
  
Стайлз никогда не видел своего бойфренда пьяным. В частности из-за того, что тот нечасто пил. Но в большей степени из-за того, что тот никогда не пил на людях, где можно было бы расслабиться и дать себя уговорить не на пару бокальчиков коньяка перед сном, а на целую бутылку, чтобы на утро раскалывалась голова и было такое ощущение, словно во рту целая пустыня. Пусть это не совсем хорошо характеризует его, но Стайлз поставил себе цель – споить своего парня – и он не отступится от неё до тех пор, пока не увидит Питера Хейла пьяным в зюзю.   
  
Так что парень продолжал, уже практически пересаживаясь на колени к оборотню, покрывая его шею мелкими поцелуями.   
  
\- Питер, ну не будь такой букой, пойдем сегодня на вечеринку. Я уверен, ты уже лет сорок на них не был, - протянул парень, потираясь носом о шею Хейла, помечая его своим запахом.   
  
\- Стайлз, как ты думаешь, сколько мне лет? – подняв брови, Хейл с укором глянул на парня, который во всю к нему ластился. Благо, пробка немного рассосалась и они смогли продвинуться в потоке ровно на три машины, после чего снова застряли, и Питер на эмоциях ударил ладонью по рулю.   
  
\- Ну не знаю… Лет семьдесят? –произнес Стайлз и едва успел отскочить от мужчины, который клацнул зубами перед чужим носом. – Вредный волк, - проворчал Стилински, тут же проверяя, не откусил ли оборотень чего. – Питер, ну пойдем. Ты уже свою задницу не проветривал с нашей прошлой игры. И я едва тебя вытащил на неё. Я понимаю, ты супер занятой парень, но надо гулять. Для чего тебе вообще парень, если ты не хочешь с ним даже погулять? – поднял брови Стайлз и облизнул свои губы. Нарочно медленно, чтобы Хейл неосознанно задержал на них свой взгляд, шумно втянул носом воздух и слегка сжал руку на своем колене, не в силах оторвать глаз от парня. От своего парня, который настолько иногда бывает несносным, что Питер терялся в догадках – а как он дожил вообще до своего возраста и никто его не прибил чисто случайно?   
  
Но ответ Хейл всегда находил в голове Стайлза. Парень был умным и хитрым, и мог находить выход в критические сроки практически из любой ситуации. А уж тем более он мог догадаться, как стоит упросить своего бойфренда пойти с ним на вечеринку.   
  
Знал это и Стилински. Лукаво глядя на оборотня, который уже практически поплыл от одной попытки флирта, Стайлз потянулся ближе к мужчине, оставил мокрый поцелуй на его шее, заставив Питера запрокинуть голову, и одновременно с этим ловко расправился с ремнем на джинсах, молнией и боксерами, приспуская их с тела оборотня. Стайлз не знал, как долго ещё они будут стоять в пробке, так что решил не терять времени. Обхватив ладонью уже стоящий член, парень провел большим пальцем по головке, размазывая выступающую смазку, и коснулся её губами, постепенно вбирая член в рот, слыша, как шумно задышал Питер. У Стилински редко получалось довести Питера до состояния, когда он мог отпустить себя и стонать не сдерживаясь, так что каждый их секс был словно вызов для парня. Забравшись свободной рукой под одежду мужчины, Стайлз быстро пробрался ею к джинсам и запустил ладонь под ремень, сжимая ягодицу Хейла, отчего тот закусил губу и не смог сдержать тихого стона. Довольно улыбнувшись, насколько это у него получалось, Стайлз принялся издеваться над своим парнем – опускался на член так, чтобы головка упиралась прямо в горло, втягивал щеки, чтобы оказать дополнительное давление, пытался что-то говорить, пуская по всему члену вибрацию, и массировал яички Питера, заставляя его выгибаться и метаться на сидении, не зная, за что лучше ухватиться. В домашних условиях Хейл уже давно бы нагнул Стайлза над столом или кроватью и хорошенько отодрал, но в машине ему пришлось отдать полный контроль над своим телом парню, закусывая губы почти до крови, подаваясь бедрами навстречу жаркому рту, который попросту сводил мужчину с ума, и тихо рычать, отросшими когтями впиваясь в обивку кресла. И Стайлз снова добился, чего хотел – громко зарычав, благо окна были закрыты, Хейл выгнулся и обильно кончил в рот своему парню, после попросту распластавшись на сидении. Проглотив всё, что было во рту, Стайлз медленно выпустил член и поднялся к лицу оборотня, кусая его за подбородок, все такими же лукавыми глазами глядя на него.   
  
\- Маленький засранец, - успел проговорить оборотень прежде, чем ему закрыл рот парень глубоким поцелуем, совсем не обращая внимания на то, что им уже почти минуту сигналят другие машины.   
  
К удивлению пары, пробка вскоре рассосалась. Возможно, подозревал Питер, это была очередная тренировка Стайлза, а так же весьма удобный момент для того, чтобы убедить Хейла сделать то, что ему было нужно. Но за это оборотень никогда на него не злился. Невозможно было злиться на того, кто умел заводить Питера буквально одним своим видом, с каждым днем становился всё порочнее, каждый раз заставляя Хейла всё дольше отходить от оргазма. А вместе с этим получал всё то, что хотел, ведь Питер в таком состоянии совсем не мог отказать своему парню.   
  
Так что и этим вечером он таки потянул Хейла на вечеринку. Вместе с ними там будет и Малия, так что скучно им точно не должно быть. А для того, чтобы вновь дать мужчине возможность полностью расслабиться, Стайлз захватил с собой аконит, который и подсыпал обоим Хейлам в бокалы с алкоголем. Первое время он сам фотографировал или снимал на видео то, как постепенно мутнел взгляд Питера, на лице появлялась улыбка, а сам он становился всё более раскрепощенным и сильнее вливался в толпу молодежи. Только вот Стайлз совсем забывал о том, что пьет за компанию тоже, а молодой организм, совсем не привыкший к алкоголю, быстро хмелел и вскоре Стилински потерял контроль над своим телом.   
  
И лишь утром, проснувшись у Питера дома, Стайлз вспомнил, что должен был в обед встретиться с отцом в участке. Частично с помощью таблеток, а частично с помощью магии, Стайлз почти полностью избавился от похмелья, принял душ, переоделся, плотнее замотал Питера в одеяло, улыбнулся спящей в соседней комнате Малии, и на всех парах отправился к отцу на встречу, у которого и узнал кое-какие новости о произошедшем прошлой ночью. А узнав, тут же начал названивать Хейлу, чтобы убедиться, что он не один это видит.   
  
\- … До этого сообщалось, что в аэропорту Берлина сотрудники правоохранительных органов задержали мужчину, пытавшегося пронести на борт самолета, направлявшегося в Израиль, змею.  
И последняя новость на сегодня – «хвостатые воришки». Вчера ночью в одном из магазинов была совершенна кража. Как сообщает продавец, волк и койот попали в магазин, когда никто их не видел. Они пробрались к холодильнику с алкогольными напитками, волк открыл дверь, койот достал с полки две бутылки дорогого алкоголя и они дали деру из магазина. Вопрос, которым задается теперь вся страна – неужели хвостатые что-то отмечали? Да уж, теперь нашей доблестной полиции будет чем заняться, составляя фоторобот воришек и приглашая продавца на опознание.   
  
Это была последняя новость на этот выпуск, хорошего вам дня и всего доброго! – лучезарно улыбнулась девушка в камеру, после чего выпуск закончился. А Питер, еще долго сидевший с отвисшей челюстью, лишь спустя несколько часов, и то благодаря Малии, отыскал в доме две злополучные бутылки украденного шампанского. 


End file.
